Smile
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: La sonrisa no es de felicidad. No es de satisfacción, ni de diversión. Ni siquiera le sale de dentro. Alguien está muriendo en sus brazos y él sonríe porque desearía alegrarse por ello. Spoilers. Capítulo 58 del manga


**Death**** Note**

**Smile**

_by__ Yuna Aoki._

**Copyright:**_ Death Note no es mío (si lo fuera, no necesitaríamos doujinshis yaoi subiditos de tono para sobrellevar los eventos del manga, ya que nos bastaría con el canon)._

**Aclaración;**_ este fic es shounen ai SI quieres que sea shounen ai. Yo no obligo a nadie a pensar mal XD ¡Mentes sucias, es culpa vuestra!_

**Warning**_: Spoilers del capítulo 25 del anime (creo que del 58 del manga). _

**Recomendación:**_ Lee y disfuta. Por y para fans._

_La sonrisa no es de felicidad. No es de satisfacción, ni de diversión. Ni siquiera le sale de dentro. Alguien está muriendo en sus brazos y él sonríe porque desearía alegrarse por ello._

**Smile******

_Siempre ha habido situaciones para sonreír y otras en las que no hay que hacerlo._

_Una sonrisa es, predeterminada y generalmente, una expresión que demuestra dicha._

_Suele brotar causada por un sentimiento agradable, en un momento adecuado, frente a la compañía elegida. Cuando los dos últimos factores no se cumplen, ésta debe esconderse por motivos sociales, para evitar enfrentamientos u ofensas. A veces, sin embargo, es obligatorio forzar una sonrisa para cumplir con la cortesía requerida cuando, a pesar de que el estado anímico interno no concuerda con el sentimiento expresado, es necesario mostrarla.  _

_Una sonrisa puede decir mucho o decir poco. Una sonrisa puede decir "Te quiero" o "Te odio" con la misma intensidad. Puede decir la verdad o ahogarla en lo más profundo de uno mismo. Puede ser una invitación o una hilera de barrotes para contener a un intruso. Una sonrisa puede ser luz u oscuridad, candor o malevolencia, sinceridad o la más vil mentira. _

_Una sonrisa puede ser una ventana abierta al alma o una herida surcando la piel. Una puerta o una hendidura, una utopía o una supurante cicatriz._

_Pero las sonrisas son sólo sonrisas. Lo que les da el sentido es siempre la persona detrás de ellas._

Curva los labios, tanto que se le agrietan. Lentamente, la mueca se extiende por toda su cara, velada siempre por el brillo escarlata que parpadea en las múltiples pantallas de la pared. La expresión -medio incrédula, medio perpleja, medio satisfecha, _torva_- se acaba de formar, desgarrando su cándida faz. No es el momento, no es el lugar.

Pero es un deber.

Un regalo de despedida, una última puya, un gesto que se baña en su propio regocijo.

Y sonríe.

Alguien está muriendo en sus brazos. L está muriendo en sus brazos.

Y él sonríe. Sonríe porque se alegra. Sonríe porque desearía alegrarse. Sonríe porque quiere que L, su máximo archienemigo, crea que se alegra de verdad de esta situación.

Pero no es cierto, y por eso sigue sonriendo. Porque eso le enfurece, porque _necesita _que L sufra el precio de haberle arrebatado la satisfacción de un momento así. Un momento que lleva esperando ansioso muchísimo tiempo y que, al vivirlo, no se siente ni ganador ni aliviado. 

La sonrisa es para L, no para él.

Porque por dentro, la efímera sensación de victoria que siente Light al ver a su antítesis derrumbarse como un castillo de naipes se esfuma en el momento en que sus turbios ojos negros se fijan lívidos en los suyos, enarbolando una muda acusación contra él.

La palabra no pronunciada le golpea casi físicamente.

_Tú._

Si, _él._ Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

_All__ data deletion_ se graba en su cerebro. Son unas palabras que se le tatúan en la piel con sangre, que, incluso aunque pasen décadas, sabe que las recordará.  

Y Kira, mientras sonríe, se venga de que el ataque al corazón a L Lawliet le esté doliendo casi tanto como al propio detective.

El resplandor bermellón se traga todo lo que queda de él. Kira se yergue triunfante.

Ha ganado.

_Y él mismo se cose la herida en forma de sonrisa sobre la piel, mientras el párpado de L cae hasta hacer desaparecer esas oscuras pupilas para siempre. _

**º-º**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. **

**Y, habiendo llegado hasta aquí… ¿Qué cuesta un review? **

**NO era una pregunta retórica. ¿Qué cuesta?**

**¡Pasad un día feliz!**

_Yuna__ Aoki_


End file.
